castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:1-ek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castlevania Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:BaselardAoS.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reinhart77 (Talk) 14:36, January 28, 2011 Hi 1-ek, thanks for your updates to Aria of Sorrow items. If you are interested, we could create some Aria of Sorrow item templates. Large amounts of data can more easily be entered in the templates once, and then referenced by other pages. An example of a template is Template:Harmony of Despair Item Data/Food. If you prefer to enter it in the individual item pages, that's fine too. Just know that templates will eventually be created (might be a long time from now, as I'm going game by game slowly). So far, data templates only exist for Symphony of the Night, Harmony of Despair, and Lords of Shadow.--Reinhart77 14:48, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I've created the following starter templates: * Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data/Weapons * Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data/Armor * Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data/Goods * Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data/Items * Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data/Red Souls * Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data/Blue Souls * Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data/Yellow Souls * Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data/Silver Souls These are each included in the Template:Aria of Sorrow Item Data and will eventually go onto the Aria of Sorrow Inventory page once they're filled out enough. Note that in order to get item indexing to work, there's a few more parameters that need to appear on the Item Data Row templates than what appears on the item pages. An item can be referenced from a table by entering its name (if the name is a simple hyperlink) or its index_name (if the name is complicated and has stuff like redirects in it).--Reinhart77 17:55, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha, well, you can actually ignore tabletype and displayno, just make sure they're there and that they look the same as they do in every other data template. They're needed in order to be able to "look up" an item in a table and display it in another page. But here's how it works if you want to know. The first argument (which looks like a 1 inside of triple curly brackets) to one of the data templates is some kind of indicator (can be the item's name or item number) that specifies "which" of the many rows in the data template you want to display. displayno "captures" this argument and passes it to Template:Item Table Row, which will then inspect its value and determine if it should display that particular row or not. if it matches, the row will show up in whatever page called data template (usually an item page). If there are no arguments to the data template, then "all" rows will appear in the calling page (like if the page is an inventory page). The "tabletype" argument is actually a vestigial argument that originally came from the Enemy Data Template and is the second argument to a data template. But its not really used, but I'm not really sure what the effects of removing it will be, so I haven't touched it. Guess I'll revisit it one of these days to see if we can get rid of it safely or if it can be of some use. The original idea was that we might want some rows to be formatted differently depending on the type of table you call it from (ie, is it a generic item page, game-specific item page, inventory page, class page, page for Lords of Shadow etc). But I haven't really implemented it, or if I did, don't remember what parts are working. But if it does become more functional, the fact that it appears in all the data templates mean they will be able to utilize the feature.--Reinhart77 20:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome work on these. For the souls, I worked out with Kiyuhito what the actual names of the souls are in Japan and came up with what appropriate English names for them would be. For instance, Medusa Head's soul's name is actually Vector ZERO. For Dawn of Sorrow, all the names appeared in the official English strategy guide, so it was easy to find their name. But there was no English strategy guide for Aria of Sorrow, so you have to try to translate them from Japanese guides, or use a name that appeared in Dawn of Sorrow or some other game. I'll start adding the names of the souls to the Aria of Sorrow templates. The monster name and soul name will appear in the Name field with a hyphen separating them. But only the monster name will be indexed. Both names will hyperlink to separate monster and soul pages. Giving the souls their own page makes it easier to group the abilities with abilities from other games with categories or to be in the same page as abilities from other games.--Reinhart77 17:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC)